


Sharing is Caring

by excellentkeanu



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, alex winter - Freeform, bill and ted are softies but saucy, drunk threesome, reader is one of the guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excellentkeanu/pseuds/excellentkeanu
Summary: the title speaks for itself





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> this is for hollis bc she wrote me neo fic in return for this one. our p*rn contract if you will. anyways i hope you enjoy hollis!
> 
> catch me on twitter: @tedlogansgf
> 
> catch hollis on twitter: @riverfavor

You could hear the stands cheer as their home team scored another touchdown.

“PARTY ON, SAN DIMAS!”

Ted stood on the hood of Missy’s imperial red, Mustang convertible. Cheering on the game from the San Dimas High School parking lot. 

“Ted!” Bill whined, “Missy’s gonna be most egregiously pissed if you dent her hood!”

He was leaning against the bumper of her car. Y/N on his right. Ted whipped his head around to meet his friends voice, his shaggy hair flopping into his face as it followed suit. He lowered his arms. But was still excited. That goofy grin plastered on his face.

“Sorry, Bill.” he gulped and jumped down, making his way to the end of the car.

“You don’t even like sports, Ted. I don’t know why we come to these.”

Y/N was right. The crowd life was entertaining and that’s mostly why they went. And for the party afterwards.

Ted made a face. He disagreed. Sorta. But didn’t want to tell her that. 

He went to stand in front of them. Looking at Bill, who had his arms crossed over the jagged crop top he always wore. With a leg crossed over the other and a confused look on his face.

Ted smirked. He glanced over at Y/N. Her wavy hair framing her face because she never liked to wear it up when Missy let Bill borrow the Mustang. Her staple grey flannel that hung down to where it met cut off jeans that stopped just above her knee caps. Same pose, same look.

He stepped forward and clapped a hand on Bill’s left shoulder, then one on Y/N’s right. His smirk spreading into a smile. “But the parties are always most tranquil, dudes.”

He let go of them to air guitar. Earning a chuckle from both of them. 

“Speaking of, isn’t it at Steve’s house tonight?”

“Oh yeah. Said he invited some bodacious babes from Valley High!”

“Shit.” muttered Y/N. Her shoulders slumped and she pulled her arms closer to her chest. Letting her eyes fix on the pavement to her right. Ted froze. He let his arms fall to his side and his grin slip away. Bill furrowed his brow as he followed Ted’s gaze to her. His face softening into one of remorse. 

They had totally forgotten Steve dumped her a week before football season started. Just so he could hook up with other girls at parties after games. And let the entire school find out before she did.

Bill and Ted shared a look before Bill put a hand on Y/N’s back to comfort her. Rubbing a small circle before speaking up. “Hey, we don’t have to go to that dick’s house. We can kick it at my place. Steve’s is probably going to be bogus anyway.”

“Yeah! We can grab a pizza on the way there!” Ted piped up before resuming his smile from earlier. He stepped forward again and leaned his weight to his left to meet Y/N’s gaze which was still fixed on the black pavement. He shrugged. “Or whatever sounds good.” 

Y/N matched his gaze and then looked over to Bill. Contemplating. “Okay.”

“EXCELLENT!” The boys chimed in unison. 

“BUT ONLY- if we can get Joe’s pizza. I hate everywhere else.”

“You got a deal.” 

They all simultaneously bumped fists. Bill fished for the keys in his pocket and headed to the drivers door while Ted hopped on the trunk and plopped into the backseat. Y/N walked over to the passenger door and climbed over the door into her seat.

Bill opened his door and slid in. “You know, the doors work.”

“Yeah but then what’s the point of a convertible?” 

He tossed Y/N a look and then nodded along. He put the keys in the ignition and turned the key until the engine purred to life. “Alright, who’s got the jams?”

Y/N leaned forward to the glove box and pulled out a cassette tape. It was brand new and had the words Motley Crüe in shiny letters. “I picked this up the other day in hopes for this. And I know just what song to play.”

She opened the case and took the tape out, tossing the case in the backseat. Just missing Ted’s head. She slid the cassette into the tape player before reaching over and turning the volume knob all the way up. The sound of electric guitar ripping through the car speakers put a grin on everyone’s face. 

“Righteous!” A mop of hair air guitaring in the backseat made for a good sign the night was going to be fun. Bill followed suit in the rear view mirror. 

“You  _ did _ know what song to play. Kickstart My Heart is a most definite jam!”

Y/N laughed at that. “Yeah I know. It’s our favorite. Now let’s go. I’m hungry.”

Bill nodded. “Right on, princess.”

He shifted the gear stick into drive and pulled forward out of the parking spot. Ted still headbanging in the backseat making the car bounce a bit.

“This should be fun.” muttered Y/N. Smiling at them both as they headed to Joe’s.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

They pulled into Bill’s drive way, turning down the music to a hushed level. Bill threw it in park, then pulled the keys from the ignition before sliding out of the drivers side. Y/N used the door this time as Ted climbed over the trunk again holding the two pizza boxes from Joe’s.

One for them and one for Missy and Bill’s dad as a thank you for letting them use the car. But, alas. They tipped as he was stepping over the door. Y/N caught them before they hit the concrete.

“Careful, Teddy. Gimme these. No more pizza duty.”

“Nah it’s cool. I got the-AHH!” Ted too focused on the pizza, he fell right over the side of the car. Misjudging his step.

“Riight.” Y/N chortled and spun on her heel to follow Bill inside. “Get up if you still want warm pizza.”

He mimicked her from the ground. Earning an eye-roll from Y/N that he couldn’t see. He shot up and jogged to the front door just before they slipped inside.

“Missy! I mean--Mom we’re home! Y/N is here!”

They wandered around the staircase and into the kitchen so Y/N could set the food down as Missy popped around the corner to greet them.

“Aw kids you didn’t have to!” She had a warm smile as she kissed Bill on the cheek. Making him flush a dark crimson.

“You let us borrow the car, we wanted to. Y/N is here.” Looking over in her direction she gave a small wave and a flat smile. Always awkward around Missy. Given she was only a few years older than them. She was nice though. “The game was most definitely lame so we came home to kick it here instead! Is that cool?”d

“Of course! Your dad and I will be upstairs all night anyway. Just make sure you aren’t too loud okay? No band practice.” She pointed a stern finger in each of their directions. 

Bill was more than okay with that. “Deal! We’ll be most tranquil!”

“You got it, Mrs. Preston! Won’t hear a word from us! Right, Bill?”

“Yeah!” The boys high fived and looked at Y/N.

She was still a little somber. She wished they could go to the parties they wanted without worrying about her asshole ex. But he was a star player. And he was  _ always  _ there. Thank goodness she had the boys. Her boys. Bill and Ted were goofy but they were good people. Good people she needed. 

She met their gaze and chuckled to herself. She loved them. “Right on.” 

She gave another small smile as they air guitared. Which never got old. Ted reached for the box of pizza for them as they all turned to head out to the garage, slash hangout area, slash where they would practice.

“Uh, Bill? Can I talk to you for a second?” 

“Sure, Missy--I mean, Mom.” He turned back to his friends, “Go ahead guys i’ll catch up in a jiff.”

Y/N and Ted trudged off as Bill walked back to Missy.

“What’s up?”

A look of concern flashed across Missy’s face. “Bill, is Y/N okay? She’s sometimes shy but tonight she seemed sad. Did something happen at the game?”

Bill hung his head, feeling bad for his friend. “Well, we were gonna go to Steve’s tonight after the game. But, Y/N is his ex-girlfriend. Who he  _ majorly _ dumped in the  _ worst _ way. It’s most bogus. She still feels really sad sometimes. So we came here tonight instead. She just needs some cheering up.”

Missy absorbed this and thought for a long second. She reached up and put a hand on Bill’s shoulder. “That is bogus.” 

Bill nodded in agreement.

“But I think I have a solution. Wait here. Close your eyes.”

Bill did as told and snapped his eyes shut. Missy made her way into the next room and grabbed a gallon of vodka off the bar table they had. Walking back in slowly, she spoke quietly.

“Okay, if you promise not to tell your dad, i’ll replace it before morning.”

Bill, eyes still shut, furrowed his brow in confusion. “Tell him what?”

“And if you promise to behave…” she paused, wondering if this was a good idea. “Give me your hands.” He splayed his hands out, palms facing up as Missy placed the bottle of liquor in them. “Open” 

Bill peaked one eye open, then both. With his jaw falling so fast it could’ve hit the floor. “WOAH!” 

Missy immediately shushing him to not get his dad’s attention. He looked sheepish, glancing at the staircase to make sure he hadn’t. He spoke again, this time matching Missy’s tone. “Woah!”

“Do you promise Bill?”

“Absolutely!” He looked down at the bottle and read the label. He laughed. “Ha ha! Get it!” He held it up next to his head for size comparison. “Absolut!” His grin the biggest it’s been all night, clearly pleased with his pun. “Thanks Mom.” He leaned in closer and whispered again, “It’ll be our secret.”

She smiled. “You’re welcome. Have fun. I hope this cheers her up.” 

“It most definitely will!” 

He turned on his heel and headed to the garage. When he walked in he had the bottle behind his back as a surprise. Ted and Y/N were on the floor around the coffee table, food in their hands as the pizza grease covered their fingers. Too enveloped in it to notice he walked in. 

Bill scowled. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Both heads turning with food still in their mouths. “What is it, Bill?” Ted spoke while chewing.

He glanced at Y/N. “Lady!” Then to Ted. “And gentleman! I present the most, triumphant addition to our friday evening! Behold!” He dropped the bottle on the table. They marveled in awe at it. None of them having been drunk before. Or really, never done  _ anything _ like this before. They all spoke at once,

“ _ Booze, dudes!” _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was about two hours later when Ted’s head popped up off the couch he was leaning against. He looked around to see Bill strumming his guitar with half ass notes and slipping fingers, lazily ( and very drunkly) trying to play one of their tunes. He turned his head to see Y/N digging around in a box for something. He opened his mouth to ask what she was looking for when she turned around with a portable stereo in her hands. She stumbled back over to the table and set it down, reaching for her bag on the couch past Ted’s head with grabby hands and poor balance. Leaning just far enough over him he got a good glimpse down her tank top. He gulped and his eyes blew wide before turning his head away so she wouldn’t notice he saw anything. Not that she would anyway, she was piss drunk too. Trying to break the awkward tension creeping up in his gut, and pants, he decided to speak.

“Whatcha lookin for?”

When he did, she found what she was looking for and leaned back on her heels to answer his question. Holding up said answer. “Cassette tape, Teddy.” She wobbled her butt back to the ground as she stiffled a burp creeping up. Still somehow wanting to seem like a lady to these goobs. 

“Oh sweet! Music sounds good. This boredom is most heinous.”

Bill snapped his head around. Somehow more level headed than his two friends. “We should play a game.” 

“What kinda game, B-Bill?” Ted blinked his eyes open and tried to focus his wobbly head in Bill’s direction. Y/N finally managing to stick the cassette in the right way and get tunes going. Hysteria by Def Leppard spilling out and filling the quiet garage at an enjoyable volume, gaining their attention. 

“What about truth or dare?” She had a sly smirk on her face that would’ve otherwise gave her away had the boys not been shitfaced. And other wise not been brave enough to say had she also not been shitfaced. 

The boys shared a look and then turned back to her. “Righteous.”

“Get over here, then. Enjoy the music with me.’

Ted scooted over so he was a little more closer on her left, and Bill on her right. Taking his guitar off his lap and setting it back on it’s stand before doing so. In a semi circle on the rug. Kind of all sharing looks until Y/N cleared her throat. “Who wants to go first?”

Bill spoke first. The music quiet enough no one had to yell. “I’ll go. Y/N, truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

Bill smirked and rubbed his chin trying to conjur a good question. His smirk grew after a few seconds and met her gaze again. “Have you ever taken anything?”

Y/N smiled. “Yes.” 

Ted chuckled. “What’d you take?”

Her eyes were still fixed on Bill. She let her gaze rake over him. Before doing the same to Ted. Looking back up to meet his eyes. His soft brown eyes. She spoke softly. “Virginities.”

Bill and Ted gulped so hard even the music couldn’t hide it. 

“R-Really?” Ted managed out.

“Yeah. Not Steve. But before I moved to San Dimas, I had a few boyfriends.”

The boys shared a look again. “Not bad.” They mouthed to one another.

Y/N shrugged. “It was a long time ago though. My turn. Teddy. Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever kissed a girl?”

“Yes. Just Elizabeth.” 

He shuffled in his spot, letting his head wobble from the vodka every time he moved. Making his floppy hair that much cuter.

“Have you ever kissed a boy?” 

“Hey only one question!....and no.” Ted exclaimed. Then feeling bad he reacted so fast.

Y/N put her hands up in retreat, stifling a grin. “Sorry. Sorry. Just curious. It’s okay. My bad.”

He smiled shyly at her, then turned to Bill. “Okay Bill, truth or dare?”

He he laughed at got smug. “Dare.”

Ted looked around the room for any ideas and inspiration. He glanced over at Y/N. And it hit him.

“I dare you, to kiss Y/N.” Ted expecting an outpour of “NO DUDE GROSS.”, but instead, got sultry eye contact between the two. He furrowed his brow at that. 

Bill just smiled and scooted closer to her so they were within arms reach. Y/N shuffled so she was facing him better, not as nervous as she thought she’d be. Same with Bill. Both of them fully unaware the eye sex they were having was that obvious to Ted. Bill leaned in hesitantly, making sure to go slow. And she followed suit.

But she stopped, and grinned. Eyes locked on his mouth. “Last chance Preston” She spoke so low only he could hear her. He smiled bigger. His voice low and hungry.

“Come here.” 

He put a hand on her cheek and pulled her in, mouths barely touching each other before they pulled back. But not much. Their eyes met for just a second before continuing. Deeper. Slower, but steady. Gentle movements as their lips laced together with desire and lust. Bill finding his fingers in her hair at the base of her neck, Y/N reaching up to his cheek to pull him in further. Noses bumping and breath exchanged. Hunger momentarily taking over before she pulled back once more. Her lips were pink and swollen as she whispered in a rough voice, “My turn.”

She looked in Ted’s direction, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights. “Truth or dare, Teddy.”

He swallowed hard and rubbed his clammy hands on his jeans. “Dare.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Y/N turned back and placed a chaste kiss on Bill’s cheek before sliding over to Ted. A little closer than last time. 

“Are you scared, Teddy? You look like you saw a ghost.”

“No! I mean...i’m fine.” He reached up to the coffee table and grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a swig. Droplets spilling on to his cheek.

“Eaaaasy, tiger.” Y/N grabbed the bottle and slowly took it from his grip. “Sharing is caring.” Taking a swig as well and making a sour face before passing it back to Bill. He kissed her hand before taking it and doing the same. 

She shifted closer, her left knee touching his right. Letting her gaze search for his. Suddenly, the song on the radio switched. Waiting for a Girl Like You by Foreigner filling the room with smooth synth and guitar. Bill nodding his head along, reached over and turned up the volume knob. 

Y/N closed her eyes and swayed to the music, Singing softly along to the tune. “ _ Sooooo loong, i’ve been looking too hard, i’ve been waiting too loong. Sometimes I don’t know what I would find. I only know it’s a matter of time. When you looove someone.” _

Ted had relaxed a bit watching her sing. Really having picked such a beautiful voice for the band. Who also happened to be beautiful in everything else she did. Even kissing his best friend. Which reminded him, “What’s the dare?”

She stopped and looked at him. With half lidded eyes and a warm smile on her now less swollen mouth. He hair a bit tousled and her cheeks a bit rosey. Lying to himself it was the vodka that did that for her. The song wasn’t helping, but he couldn’t deny was dying to have a taste of what Bill had. 

She leaned in closer and met his gaze. Noticing how jittery that made him. “Teddy.”

He swallowed hard again and his pupils blew wide, “Yes.”

She stopped a second, the music catching her attention again. She began to sing along, this time especially to him. “ _ Maybe i’m wroong, won’t you tell me if i’m coming on too strong?” _

She chuckled to herself. “You’re too easy to read, though.”

“What do you me-”

“Kiss me. I dare you to kiss me.”

Ted looked in Bill’s direction, almost pleading for some kind of approval. Anything. Anything to let him know what to do next.

Bill’s face grew into a wide grin the minute he heard the words fall from her lips. He met his gaze and raised the bottle to him.

“Sharing is caring, dude.”

He looked back to Y/N. Want written all over her face. Leaning in closer for just a taste. The music seemed louder every inch she got closer. When their noses touched, Ted couldn’t stand it anymore. He closed the gap and it was harmony. Lips melting into one another like it was meant to always fit that way. Her lips tasted sweet. And his tasted like vodka. He slid his hands to her jaw to hold her in closer while his floppy hair brushed against her forehead. It was heaven. He felt her slow down and pull back for more air when he suddenly felt a new face. It was Bill’s. 

She had a hand on his face and a hand on Bill’s slowly pulling them together. Bill a little more sure at first than Ted, but when they did kiss, the harmony picked up again. They entwined themselves for a few short moments before Y/N pulled Bill to her again. Wanting seconds. Ted took this opportunity to pull her hair over her shoulder and kiss her neck. Leaving them wet and slow. Not caring really where they ended up, he just wanted to taste her. Bill let his hands wander over Y/’s collarbones and slowly shoved off her flannel. She sat up enough to break the kiss and take it off. Then leaned back over to Ted. Lust fully running rampant in all of them. None of them could help it. It felt like it was oxygen and they desperately couldn’t breathe. Bill began to work at his belt buckle while Ted and Y/N kissed so sloppy Bill wasn’t sure if either of them were sober enough to comprehend it. Ted started to work at his own belt as Y/N grabbed them by their shirts and pulled them to her. Making them pay attention.

“Truth or dare.”

The boys shared a look again. “Dare.” The hunger in their eyes made her almost melt right there. An interesting combination but fucking hot nontheless.

She traced a few circles over their cheeks. Really admiring how they looked. How everything felt. Ingraining it into her memory.

“Fuck me.” It was almost a plead. 

Hands flew and fumbled as they all worked as fast as they could to get their clothes off. Shirts being flung as mouths met necks and hands grasped for waists. Soft whimpers escaping throats each time someone pulled a little too hard on hair. They all migrated on top of the couch as Y/N layed down and they boys towered over her. Her back was arched and her chest rose fell at a rapid rate. Writhing for contact from them. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” Bill spoke hoarsely. 

She did as told and flipped onto her stomach as Ted got behind her, spreading her legs apart with his knees. Bill kneeled in front of her face, his dick sprung to attention. 

“Last chance, Y/L/N”

She dropped her head and laughed. Looking back up to him, “Don’t be a pussweed now.”

With that she grabbed his length and licked a stripe up the bottom of it, swirling her tongue around his tip. Making him moan gutterly. She licked it again and then took half of it in her mouth to suck. Bill reached up with both hands to brush her hair out of her face. Then getting fistfulls of it. 

“You sure?” 

She still had a mouth full of cock when she nodded and hummed in approval. It made him buck his hips but she took it all the way. He met Ted’s gaze and nodded to him. Ted placed his hand on her hips and the other on his dick as he placed himself at her entrance, barely nudging. This made her whimper and Bill’s hips to buck again. Pushing her onto Ted. He slid into her, slowly sheathing himself as much as he could inside without busting right there. When he was in all the way, his head lolled back and he grit his teeth. Forcing himself to catch his breath before beginning to rock his hips to the rhythm Bill had going. Y/N hummed with every thrust and arched her back further, the deeper they both went. Bill and Ted’s gaze met once again as they both had the same thing in mind. Leaning in as teeth clashed and lips were bitten, trying to keep a steady rhythm. 

They pulled away from each other and feverishly pulled out of her.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" She seemed confused, chest writhing even more now. Looking so beautiful as her body glistened with sweat.

"Nothing, babe. Lay on your back."

She did as told again and layed on her back as Ted and Bill switched places.

Bill leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips before trailing down her cheek, to her neck, to her chest. Leaving wet sloppy kisses and spit trails as he journeyed farther down the curves of her chest and stomach. Letting his hands slide to massage her breasts that ached for attention. He let both his thumbs flick over her nipples as he reached her pelvis. Abandoning her chest to hold her hips down as he dove in to lick a long, warm stripe up her pussy. Make her moan louder than earlier Ted reached down and cupped her mouth. Tracing a finger over her cheek in small circles.

"Shhh. Quiet, babe." 

He leaned over and hit the skip button on the radio and turned up the volume knob some more. Take My Breath Away by Berlin slowly infecting them with even more lust. Bill kissed her clit softly as he began to flick his tongue before quickly pulling away. Leaning up to kiss her again. 

"I wanted you to taste yourself before we got started."

She was squirming and breathing so heavy it was a cry for pleasure by itself. 

"P-Please. Both of you."

The boys both began to stroke their lengths, waiting for her to say the words.

"What was that, babe?" Ted leaned down to her face. Making eye contact as he steadily rubbed his cock, throbbing at the sight of her half lidded eyes and pink cheeks. He kissed her slowly getting a taste of both Bill and her. Softly pecking as he kissed down her jaw to her ear, "Please-what?"

Her whole body shuddered from the intimacy. "Fuck me. Please just-fuck me."

They didn't waste a second. Bill was lined up and had one hand splayed on her stomach and one on his cock, red and thick, sliding in, ready to bottom out. Y/N already had Ted's length in her hand kissing the tip. Licking drops of precum as she slowly took all of it in her mouth. They both picked up speed again, making her eyes roll back with pleasure. Tears spilling from so much stimulation but she didn't care. It was just them. Joined as one. Bill licked his right thumb and started to work at her clit. Making her back arch completely off the couch. Giving Ted more access to her throat as he started to fuck it. Bill smiled to himself

"Yeah just like that. We've got you. We've got you."

Assuring her, knowing this had to be too much. Ted leaned his head over her and began to knead and kiss her breasts. Leaving purple love bites and spit strings as he smothered them with attention. 

Bill picked up his speed with his thumb and the thrusted faster. Ted did the same. Y/N started to shake as she neared her orgasm. Ted trying to be gentle but still bucking his hips has his knees felt weak and his arms wobbled holding himself up. Bill threw his head back and gripped her left thigh, rocking his hips harder and harder. He pushed her legs forward with his free hand and body so he could lean over her towards Ted.

"Ted, kiss me." 

Ted snapped his head up and reached for Bill's face. Sloppy kisses mixed with deep moans tied together with tongues as they all reached their orgasms together. Y/N's moans making Ted absolutely lose it. Bill pulled out and came on Y/N's stomach with a grunt as he slowed his strokes. Ted doing the same so he could cum on her face. More or less aiming for her mouth so he didn't get it in her eyes. She caught her breathe and relaxed as they all took a minute to look at themselves. Completely sobered and satisfied now. Giggling at how fun it was. Bill reached for his shirt off the ground and gently cleaned her up. Tossing it to Ted so he could do the same. 

Reaching for Ted's face once he was finished, "Thanks, Teddy." And gave him a sweet kiss as a thank you.

"Now, let's get dressed and eat more pizza."


End file.
